


Eds, You're Drunk

by eddiesgazebos



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, M/M, Partying, SWEET BOYS, richie is a good guy, you'll see why - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesgazebos/pseuds/eddiesgazebos
Summary: the one where Eddie drinks too much and Richie takes care of him.





	Eds, You're Drunk

"Eds, I think you've had enough!" Richie laughed, watching as his drunken best friend frantically reached out for him, grabbing onto his arm to avoid falling.

"It's not alcohol, I swear" Eddie's slurred lie danced clumsily from his lips and Richie rolled his chocolatey eyes.

"I've literally been here watching you drink, idiot" Richie muttered in response which caught Eddie by surprise. Eddie took a moment to think before a goofy smile formed to his face and sweet laughter erupted from deep within his gut.

"I know, I know. It was all a um-... A test!" Eddie hiccuped. Richie raised an eyebrow and Eddie smiled innocently up at his best friend.

"Alright, you're cut off" Richie carefully grabbed the red cup from the shorter boy's hand and removed it from his reach.

"C'mon! Just one-" he hiccuped "more!"

"No, brat. Let's head home so I can get you something to eat" Richie tossed the drink aside, letting the toxic liquid spill over the ground.

"You're such a fun killer"

"I know"

Normally, this scene would be reversed. Richie would be drunk off his ass while Eddie struggled to keep the taller boy standing and safe. For once though, Eddie was in the mood to drink and Richie wasn't going to stop him.

Richie waved to their friends and guided Eddie toward the car. He acknowledged Beverly's plead for the boys to travel safely while Richie helped Eddie into his seat. Eddie, who had practically fallen into the car, looked around in a daze to figure out where he was. Richie shut the door then got in the driver's seat and reached over to help Eddie with his seatbelt.

"The fuck, this is too tight!" Eddie whined, trying to pull the seatbelt off from himself. Richie rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed the strap before Eddie could snake it behind himself.

"Quit it, you need the seat belt, Eds"

"Ughhhh, shut up! Don't call me that you trash...trash..trashcan!" Eddie scolded which forced a smirk to cross over Richie's face.

"What a comeback" his sarcasm went over the drunk boy's head who finally settled into the seat, still buckled up. With the confidence that Eddie was finally going to cooperate, Richie pulled his own seatbelt on then turned the car on. He honked a goodbye to his waving friends then pulled out of the driveway.

The drive home consisted of Eddie rambling about how much he loved each song that came on, even if he couldn't sing the words. He'd also catch something outside as they drove past and demand for Richie to turn around who definitely didn't listen. This would make Eddie upset for a good two minutes before his drunken mind moved onto the next thing.

Once home, Richie helped Eddie inside where he made him a few peanut butter sandwiches and they sat on the couch and ate. They watched a random movie that was already on TV while Eddie settled down and soon enough, the boy was completely passed out on the couch.

"Looks like this party animal is ready for bed" Richie mumbled. He switched the TV off, stood up, and lifted Eddie into his arms. He carried him to his bedroom, carefully walking around the light aesthetic furniture around the room. He struggled to pull the sheets down but once they were down, he laid Eddie down onto the pale covered bed. He pulled the boy's shoes off along with his jeans then tucked the boy in for bed.

He stared at the sleeping boy for a moment, a smile spreading over his own face. He carefully leaned down toward Eddie's cheek, closed his eyes, and prepared to kiss his soft skin. He heard the movement too late. His heart skipped a beat as he felt his lips collide with another pair.

He froze.

His eyes shot open to stare into caramel eyes. Once Richie realized Eddie was awake, he quickly pulled back and tried to force out an explanation. His lips trembled and he could feel his throat tighten.

Without a word, Eddie reached up to take a hold of Richie's shirt. His hand grasped tightly before he pulled Richie back down against him, firmly kissing his lips. Stunned, Richie fell onto Eddie and returned the kiss. The gentle kissing soon turned more desperate as a makeout session started. It wasn't until Richie felt Eddie's teeth on his bottom lip that he forced himself back, completely out of breath.

"Eds, yo-you're d-drunk. We-We c-ca-..We can't" Richie stuttered nervously. He watched as Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled up at him.

"Shut up, you're sounding like Bill with all of that stuttering. Just kiss me Trashmouth" his words were no longer slurred but Richie really wasn't sure. Eddie sighed, sat up, and pushed Richie onto the bed. He then rolled over on top of Richie and rested his hands on the boy's chest with a smile still on his face. "I'm sober enough to makeout with you" Eddie stated. "Thank you for not taking advantage, but I want this"

Richie listened carefully and took a moment to think before he nodded his head. As soon as he nodded, Eddie leaned down and resumed their very first makeout session.


End file.
